Ink cartridges are now widely used in printers. The ink is typically provided in a liquid form and, instead of refilling a dedicated reservoir, the common practice is to replace a cartridge containing the ink. The use of such cartridges avoids the user having to pour ink directly into an ink container which could lead to ink spillage. Such cart ridges are typically disposable, which has consequences on the design and on the cost of the container. Additionally, ink is valuable, and as such its evaporation should be avoided both during use or while a cartridge sits on a shelf in a shop for example. The design of ink cartridges should take these various factors into account.